


八日谈

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway
Summary: 十年了，他们困在一周里。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. 星期一

第几天了？Mackie在咖啡车旁等他的冰美式，突然扭过头来问。

什么。Sebastian连忙嘬了口咖啡。他知道对方在问什么，不是第一次了。他只是在给自己时间数数。

你们那幼稚到死的耐力游戏。

28天？29天？数不清了。

游戏没有任何动机，连个确切的开始时间都没有，到了某个节点他和Chris变得默契，就是不给对方发讯息，看谁先撑不住。以往会在短讯里讨论新球赛、金毛犬和阿拉斯加，甚至是世界大战的应急方案——Chris对此有着近乎偏执的悲观，而Sebastian想都不愿想。现在他们连对方身在哪个时区都不知道。

要么Chris输，要么Chris赢。如同计算掷出硬币正反面的概率那样毫无意义，但他们似乎都乐在其中。这并不意味着等到对方一句寒暄就可以洋洋自得。根本不是这样。他们都忙着把自己的抱负赶到适合的境地去，想象中的细节都一个接着一个步上正轨。他们想象自己真的有那么忙。因为生活就是这么具体琐碎，开工收工，活在当下，以便忘记未来所有可能的变数。也许吧，这样对双方都好，也让专注来得不那么费力。

然后就在Mackie眼皮子底下，Chris的专属短讯提示音响了。这就是乐趣：突如其来又如期而至的脱轨。这让他意识到自己不再原地打转。他享受这种干扰。

其实也就28天。说着他拍拍Mackie的肩，然后跑去洗手间独享干扰。

你从没告诉我Monday到底是讲什么的。

这明明是你可以用Google解决的问题。关于这部电影的一切都写在上面了，你还能看见我在雅典狂饮劲舞裸骑摩托。

Sebastian没急着敲键盘回复。这是希望的感觉，他想起来了。Chris没问他近来怎样，身在何处，反倒问了个和他本身无关的问题。有时他感觉好莱坞要把他搅得渣都不剩，他再也没办法掌握故事的走向，甚至是内容。从来没有权利掌握。他已经习惯了在镜头前掏心挖肺，然后在首映式提心吊胆，生怕自己花最多心血的几幕眨眨眼就溜走。这些都发生了。很多时候他只不过是在背景里扛着枪跑来跑去。

有时候演戏和当兵一样，意味着削弱自我，服从角色的召唤施令。走不出角色像是厌倦了自由的士兵才会做的事。他在避免自己成为这种士兵。可他好像走不出Monday。

还有很多事我从没告诉你：

我和Mackie都没有办法想象一个不是你的美国队长。

我昨晚梦见了你，我们回到伦敦拍一场有罂粟花田的戏。

你演过的所有电影里，我其实最喜欢London——你用尽力气，歇斯底里，可是试图挽回一段被言语阻碍的关系就像在梵高的遗作上吸可卡粉。你让爱具有摧毁心脏的破坏力。十多年前你和她假戏真做，可是每一幕亲密戏都叫嚣着孤独。这种孤独一直延伸到我们开始认识的时候，到现在，依旧如此。

Monday就像London，只不过故事倒着讲。

Monday讲的是我们。


	2. 星期二

动作指令在私人化妆车里突然被亲吻颠覆，暴力化为诡异的甜蜜，谁也不知道发生了什么。

不就是摆拳、勾拳、刺拳吗。不就是膝击、正蹬、扫踢吗。怎么他就下沉了，迷失在另一片苍白肉色中，他穿着戏服的对手捧起他的脸，接着他就只看见蓝色。像一个巨大的游泳池，然后他就直接跳进去了。

谁都会在燥热到令人发狂的亚特兰大跳进深蓝大泳池。

好像他早已占有他一样。Chris抓住他交叠的胳膊，全身重量压在他手腕上，把他固定在冰冷的金属地板上，撕下面罩咬他的脸，咬他的耳朵。血液在沸腾，如果不是皮肤这层阻碍，他们的血就会向各个方向喷射，打破冬日战士塑造好的世界秩序，摧毁美国队长都不承认的奇怪自由。

完蛋了，Chris。我们完蛋了。

他把脸埋在他脖子里又咬了一口，手紧缠着他的喉咙。别出声就好。他引导他的嘴唇包裹阳器，在那周围低垂流连，逐渐进入安静的吸吮动作。这真的奏效，他抱着他的腿肚，他感到心安了。

你真漂亮……

你也是……

他的嘴被浇灌，一种童年记忆的味道淹没房车。像他第一次撅起湿润的上唇抵住鼻尖，闻到肉的味道。还有婴儿油。

我是说，第一次见你就这么觉得。

说得好像你的漂亮就很隐晦一样。

Chris笑。

他打算凑上去吻他，却在即将触碰到那张嘴唇时被Chris揪住长发。他的吻窘迫地悬在空中。好吧，亲密行为点到即止，多一点都不行。

但还会有下一次。再下一次。无数次。

他们装傻充愣，不听警告，抓住所有时间满足各种饥饿的姿态，反正每次都藏得很好。做完爱后他们如常看电视，照着食谱做菜，玩任天堂。

不只是身体的欲求，信任的大门也被打开，管它虚幻真实，他们能在这个有条不紊的熔炉里用一种健康的方式迷失自我，多好。

有一次Chris把他的身体叠到极致，给他屁股狠狠一巴掌，说他就像个该死的充气娃娃。然后他轻吻他的眼睛，在他的耳朵里呼吸，使劲抽动，抽动。

而你，你像个该死的性爱机器。

有时他们会辞不达意，助长情热的脏话逐渐变成相互咒骂，而且没人发觉它们有多幼稚，直到他们重新接吻，一边接吻一边咒骂。

他不敢率先界定他们的关系，尽管和Chris在一起的时候，他会忘记房间外有另一个世界。他们甚至一起去了海滩，只是在海边走走，不说话。他喜欢这样，可以什么都说，也可以什么都不说。

他问Charles，Charles说先不要一头扎进去，以往你认真得让女孩都喘不过气，更何况男人。

他问Mackie，Mackie说你先问问自己。

他问自己，你拿着手机拍来拍去，拍他吃饭，留下不少影像证据，而他有这么做吗？

没有。除了那次在干他的时候拿起手机说想录下来。他拒绝了。他们的录影带肯定很辣，但也会把他们都辣伤。

Chris似乎一直都不太喜欢拍照，但有一天他盯着他的眼睛发呆好久，说想要拍电影。

关于什么？

很私人的东西。

电影都是很私人的啊。

美国队长就不，Chris说。好吧，看着你我不确定了。

他想起London。他偷偷看过他的所有电影。有时他觉得那个才是真实的Chris，尤其是争吵时那死不认输的嘴脸。现在一切都过于平静，以至于他忘记接下来又发生了什么对话。他只记得那天下午他在沙发上读书，然后睡着了。

他记得他是睡着的，但他能感觉到有人来到沙发边给他盖上毯子，然后站起身，掏出手机偷拍他。尽管他觉得自己当时的睡觉一点也不可爱。

如果早知道会被偷拍，他会睡得更可爱一点的。

后来他继续在昏暗的午睡里下沉，有根手指轻轻划过他下巴的浅缝，以为自己的动静轻到无法察觉。

他以为是梦，其实是爱来了。他不愿承认，他抵抗这个想法，但那声音一直在他耳边说：爱来了，爱来了。


	3. 星期三

Scott从冰箱取出两瓶啤酒，递了瓶给他后在沙发另一头坐下，冷不丁问：有头绪了？

什么？他抛下手机找开瓶器，找不到，于是用打火机抵开瓶盖。

借你手机找披萨外卖电话看见搜索记录了。干嘛不直接打给他？

他在忙吧。

不可能忙到一个月都接不了电话。

其实两天前我发信息给他了。问了个很蠢的问题。他回复了。

为了找话题而问的问题，当然蠢——他回了什么？

他让我上Google搜，说得好像我从没干过这事一样。他气汹汹地灌了口啤酒。可能这就是我们的不同吧，我就会在失去联系的日子里搜索他的音讯。他不会。

不知道为什么，那些照片怪异得很。那些和你毫无关系的人，凭什么出现在你身边，分享着和你记忆里分毫不差的笑容和亲密呢。不真实。照片中的你也和我毫无关系。你应该是我生活中的一部分，而不该是搜索引擎里数量巨大的词条，一举一动赤裸地暴露在所有人面前。画面里那个不是你。可是如果不是你，为什么跟记忆中一模一样？

你怎么知道他不会。

我怎么知道。十年了，我感觉还是和他刚认识一样，你相信吗。

老天，Scott笑着摇头，十年在基佬日历里相当于七十年了。

十年了，我们好像困在一周里，总是在境地尴尬的星期三左右为难，恨不得在满当当的日程里空出个星期八来共度，但周末无声息溜走之后，星期一又会将我们击倒。

可惜星期八并不存在。

恒久的爱也是。我去查了Monday的所有信息，知道它要讲什么，可能有什么画面，甚至猜到一些台词。两个人从疯狂中开始，然后暂停，思考爱情！所有人都知道爱情是个不堪闻问的鬼东西，时间站在另一边，失去的分分秒秒都会让爱动摇。

刚熟络起来的时候，他发出一条讯息，结果就接到了Sebastian的电话。他开心得要命，但他听起来总是那么理所当然。当然不能在他的男孩面前失态。他总是想起以前那个像看着上帝一样看着他的孩子。那时他还管他叫孩子，尽管他只比他大一岁。

现在不了，他说。我们已经过了谈恋爱的年纪。

是吗？Sebastian笑。可你还是为迪士尼的恋爱掉眼泪。

那天他们要求他流泪，他望向远方，视线穿过忙碌的人群落在那个甜孩子身上。他独自坐在角落玩弄袖口，一抬头便对上他的视线。这时候他突然意识到，以后可能再也不会在片场看见他了。

说真的，我讨厌改变。

没人喜欢改变。我转学不下十次，家也搬来搬去，想象一下童年每天都充满变数，我几乎没有稳固的朋友。但这回不同，Avengers之后是新的开始，未来你能在更多地方施展拳脚了。

他点头，又开始啃咬拇指。

胸腔里面时不时有些蝴蝶飞来飞去是正常的，只要你知道它们要飞去哪儿。

如果我身体里那些不是蝴蝶，而是该死的飞蛾呢。

它们不怕火，比蝴蝶还了不起——别啃手指了！

好啦，他摊手笑。别担心我，这只是常态，习惯了。

Sebastian明白怎样才能叫他那颗躁动的心脏消停一会，因为他总是选择去直面问题。就这点来说，他比他要勇敢。

想起Lobby Hero在百老汇开幕那晚，他跑去看他，共度一夜后他用酒店房间床头的便签纸写信告诉Sebastian，他把床单洗了一次又一次，因为他的气味给的感受太多太多，他没法在平淡无奇的生活中承受。Sebastian回信说，为什么要掩盖呢？那些情绪就是人们苦苦追寻的爱啊。

是的，在Sebastian醒来之后他就说了，我爱你。然后他像颗海星一样把Sebastian黏在床上，让他错过了十一点的飞机。

他做了在London里没做的事情。说出那三个字，让他错过飞机。可惜生活和电影就是合不来。他还是走了，去拍一部叫做Monday的电影。

然后呢，Scott在沙发另一头抚摸Dodger的头，继续追问他。然后你回了什么？

我说，Monday讲的是我们。


	4. 星期四

杀青日收拾行李时，Sebastian拿着一件不知何年何月落下的红色毛衣，说要还给他。

他不要，盖上行李箱。你的我还留着，所以你也留着我的。

不想只是看见你的衣服，我会难受。

本来可以不用这样的。

我知道。Sebastian还是把毛衣放在了他的行李箱上。但这样也挺好的。

去他妈的，一点都不好。我们应该住一起，养两条狗，周末跑步，在餐厅接吻，夏天去哥斯达黎加，不用蒙脸就能逛海滩。你说的。

他们像动物一样对视良久。他看见他的嘴角抽动了一下，然后那嘴角凑上来，一个毛绒绒的吻尖锐地刺入他双唇。接着一切又失控了。

摆拳勾拳刺拳，膝击正蹬扫踢。四年前的动作口令不知从哪儿一股脑窜回到反射弧，他们像以往那样打了起来。但这回是真的，他想要摧毁他。他把他狠狠压在墙上，臂弯勒着他的脖子，他用手肘回捅他直到两人都跌在地上。他又开始咬他。后颈，耳垂，耳朵的凹骨，那张连咒骂都像在绽放的嘴唇。气息间弥漫着绝望和暴戾，像他的香水一样催情。他的脸被毯子磨红，从未如此性感，被深深浅浅地摆弄，性器渗着前液在地毯来回拖曳。他湿着眼睛说，亲亲这里，这里，还有那里，操你妈的Chris。

他以强奸的姿态慷慨地给他复习一切，掐他，用舌头撞他，把他像个娃娃一样翻来覆去。高潮时分格外清醒。

有趣的是，他总想让生活骑上马鞍跑快些，再快些。直到这一刻，他只求它停下来。

我们从来就没在一起过，因为我们没时间。十年了，我们浪费了太多时间，我们不年轻了，Sebastian。我们完蛋了。

有很多个夜晚，我们都以为自己完蛋了，但这些夜晚还是成为了史诗。

我们曾经疯狂得令人发指。从聚会逃到中央公园，扮演嫖客和脱衣舞女，在公共厕所站着做爱。

我们用四部电影耗光一夜，就像我们所有的蜜月，从新加坡到纽约，从喜剧到悲剧，从费里尼到伍迪艾伦，再到世界的每一个角落。就像我们非常讨厌的公关旅行，如此匆忙，急着用三十天环游地球。

到头来还不如让我做一场Ted Talk，告诉全世界你那张蜷起的嘴唇有多像俄罗斯蓝猫。当你想说些什么，欲言又止，你就会转动嘴唇，以此答复一个毫无意义的提问。可爱。可爱极了。

还有那双眼睛，在你不注意的时候我偷拍了很多，它们足以制成一部超现实影像，在纽约现代博物馆里作为展示品循环播放。

你会说，你看了太多电影了，白痴。

我会问，以至于忘记了生活的原貌？

你会说，不，这正是我们的生活。

这正是你说过的。这就是为什么我如此想要你，需要你，太想太想了，以至于有关我们的一切都被吞没，尘封在历史的删减版里。

在那双眼睛里，他看到爱意，海滩，宇宙。现在随着镜头拉远，逐渐变成两颗星球消失在夜空里，以往有过的潮湿回忆都一律都变成干燥的星芒。

可是镁光灯一亮起，他又什么都看不到了。


	5. 星期五

剃光胡子之后，他感觉又做回了自己。至少早上洗漱照镜子的时候他不会再想到另一个人了。他也诧异自己竟蓄了这么久的络腮胡，不知是出于懒惰还是为图个念想，从亚特兰大回来之后他一直留着那堆毛发，直到它们变得花白，把他的上唇也给淹没。昨晚喝醉他甚至以为镜子里站着的是Chris，直接挥了一拳过去，第二天醒来指关节又肿又疼，可镜子却他妈的安然无恙。于是他忿忿地抓起剃须刀。

电话响了起来，是Chris。他不接，继续在脸上拍打须后水，一分钟后手机又响起来，这次是以往采访过他的Insider记者。不接。宿醉让他眼眶发紫，喉咙作痛，此刻他只想独处。不要记者，不要观众，不要电话，以及去他妈的Instagram，他再也不会登陆了。

然后手机屏幕又亮了起来，他看着那个名字，撑着洗手台深呼吸，想找个借口来无视这个电话——整理一下沙发吧，那沓杂志赠刊该收到架子上了，到现在还有时间泡个澡，水还在浴缸里盛着呢。

屏幕半暗，铃声还在等他掐断。他终于心软，接通电话。

你还好吗？

还好。他在浴缸边坐下，把双脚浸在热水里。

我们很久没说话了。

也就半个多月吧。

你们还有在一起工作吗？你和Netania。

你听说了？

是的，这糟糕透了。

还好，本来可以更糟糕的。我开始惧怕自己的影响力，这把身边的人都置于危险境地，连他们十年前的言行举止都能被瞄准攻击。

这不是你的错。Chris听起来难过得要命，好像他才是需要被安慰的那个。

太疯狂了。你会有这种恐惧吗，那些大标题就像飓风一样向你袭来，你会担心自己的影响力其实并不如你想象的那样光辉。要是活到Stan Lee的年纪，拥有自己的帝国，还会这样吗？

Lee不用再担心这些了。

你还好吗？你听起来不是很好。

他走了。

他握着手机很久说不出话。浴缸里的水似乎变冷了，可他感觉不到自己的脚。他知道Lee已经九十几高龄，他也只见过Lee几次，但不知道为什么，他还是震惊得几乎呕吐。

嘿，你还在么。Chris轻轻说。我希望我能抱你。

我希望我能给你做鳄梨三明治……老天，你敢想象吗？

如果没有他，我可能不会在这里和你讲话。

知道我在想什么吗？他可能叫不出我的名字，但总记得我是Bucky，不管我们在哪里偶遇。他总是看我一眼，说，记住，Bucky是个好人。每次听到我都只是笑。我总在想这句话。

别哭。

是你在哭。

他们都莫名笑了，然后又陷入沉默。

你会想关于死亡的事情吗？Chris问。

每一天都在想。自从他七岁那天听见布加勒斯特的广场传来枪声，每一天睡前都会想到生命的暂时性。但和Chris待在一起，有时会忘记想。

我也是。我没办法当他只是回家了，也许很快会忘了这件事，但死亡会在我们脑袋里永生，告诉我们，再也回不去了。

但这不是坏事，有时我觉得人们就是需要悲剧作为提醒。只有悲剧才能冲走虚无，鞭策我们追寻快乐。

其实我打电话来只是想说，我还爱你。

奇怪，把脚踏出浴缸的时候水似乎又变暖了。他看见镜子里把胡须剃得干干净净的自己，突然感到一阵惋惜，却又生出自己已经战胜了时间的错觉。

我也是。


	6. 星期六

离开纽约去希腊之前，Sebastian往身上喷了香水，接着脱下那件混合了体味和檀香的衬衣送给他。

万一你想我，就闻闻这件衣服。

说得好像他在这间屋子里留下的气味羁绊还不够一样。

他不敢说没有Sebastian的日子就变得很艰难，但目前看起来好像是的。新项目谈成后经纪人三番五次要求他增加曝光度，明知道他几乎是整个东岸最讨厌出门的人，光是来到这间被香氛和文件包围的办公室就已经耗光他的耐心。

你要是愿意我在你这儿吃白食也行，她知道自己没法说服他，叹了口气。那就多发些推文吧。

这个我可以做到。

保持Chris Evans就好。

他扯拉出一个笑，不然还能怎样。

老天，你这衣服该洗了。她盯着他衬衣上沾着的蛋黄酱和狗毛说。下个月可不能这样去伦敦。

他并不期待伦敦，尽管那里承载太多回忆，但和Sebastian处于同一个陆地板块却没时间见面，和其他日子又有什么两样。

拍摄Monday的日子里，Sebastian总是在纽约时间的傍晚给他发讯息，然后消失一整夜。比起电话，Sebastian似乎更喜欢发短讯。他给他发雅典农神庙，酒神和女祭司，悬满灯火的街道，说开始想念中央公园了。

整个十一月份只通过两次电话。前一次是喝醉，Sebastian的酒气几乎要穿透话筒。

你很饿吧。

怎么可以这么了解我……

你一醉就饿。知道现在几点了吗？

才晚上八点。

雅典已经凌晨三点了，不敢相信你还在过纽约时间。

忘记调过来啦。

你醉了我可没醉。手机不是随定位自动调整时间的么。

我的生物钟似乎也还是不愿调整。

你一个人？

没，我跟在他们后面。

最好是。你要是再一个人喝醉，我他妈向上帝保证——

Chris听我说——每个人都会放弃虚幻的爱吗？

什么？

这是我在电影里遇到的问题。你觉得呢。每个人都会放弃虚幻疯狂的爱，同习惯和温情过一辈子吗？只是为了不给自己惹那么多麻烦？

他沉下心来想了想，还是有例外的。不过例外似乎都是电影里看到的，书里读的，或听闻来的。身上这该死的衬衫还散发着熟悉的味道呢，他呼吸都来不及，怎么有时间去知道关于一辈子的事情。

我不知道。我不会说那些是麻烦。可要是再一个人喝酒，Sebastian，你会遇到真正的麻烦。

第二次打电话过来Sebastian是清醒的，却在向他询问关于树的问题。

Argyris要我不仅和恋爱对象互动，还要和周围环境里的一切产生连结。这是Mickey听见音乐的方式，也是他自卫的方式。去爱细微的东西，这样就没人能把爱从他身上剥夺。我想到你对树木的爱。到底如何对一棵树产生迷恋？

噢，树，我可以谈上一整天。它们和人一样孤独，所在之处就是家，风吹了他们发出声响，渴望流浪。它们会让你想家，就好像你在雅典也能找到你爱的Taco Bell，但不是快餐，相反它们展示了永恒。你只要握着一片树叶，就能感受到永恒的形态。

就像我热爱太阳。

人类纪这个说法应该被八爪鱼纪替代，人们就是应该和万物联系。有时我也想要孩子，但有时看着Dodger我知道他在想什么，我会发觉我要的东西不一定要在人身上找到。

真可惜Monday没有你，你听起来就像希腊人说的Daemon。

那是什么？恶魔？

是魔，但不一定恶。是很难用语言描述的、生长在我们体内的精灵，试图与我们更好地沟通。Argy说它是创造力的源泉，超越我们渴望物质的、兽性的一面，主管我们的共情和爱以及一切情绪。

我的确觉得灵感应该是人的形态。我说和你在一起的时候，我的大脑甚至可以构思一部比林克莱特还要凯鲁亚克的奥德赛，尽管我完全不是写作的料，那些应该就是属于Daemon的时刻吧。或者说，你是我的Daemon。

他能在听筒外感受到Sebastian的嘴角贴到耳边。

对了，上次问的问题，我想我找到答案了。


	7. 星期日

他已经第三次拒绝了。可他们还是要求面谈，没准又用同一套说辞试图劝服他，告诉他美国队长会给他多么夺目的一个未来。

问题是他始终没法说服自己，他太害怕这又会是一部爆米花电影，他再也不想义务参与制造垃圾了。要是签了合同，这也许意味着六七部垃圾。

但如果这是一部好电影呢？他还没看剧本，但大概知道这不是一个单纯的爱国主义故事，里面有足够多的自省，正如他所经历的那样。而且他需要一人饰演两角：成为美国队长前和成为美国队长后，这点会赋予他更多表演的维度。他喜欢看见不同版本的自己。他需要看见。于是这也成为他最大的恐惧：他现在29岁了，他怕自己到40岁时还在扮演美国队长。

难道不会很讽刺么？他扮演一个毕生为自由而战的人，而他自己的自由会被剥夺得一干二净。估计以后出门买个沙拉都会被狗仔抓住追问十年前的恋情，而他早就已经受够了那些灼眼的镁光灯。

事实就是如此。如果这是一部垃圾，他就完蛋了。如果这是一部杰作，他也完蛋了。

Scarlett在电话里说自己每次上街都宛如一块肉被扔到狼群里，尤其是接演两部伍迪艾伦之后。可现在她又率先加入了漫威的电影计划。

去看几本漫画吧，她说。也许故事远要比想象的好玩，当你觉得有意思到忘掉合同这回事了，再作决定。

他意识到他只是需要变得更勇敢，接受每个机会都有风险的事实。就像每只斗牛犬都会像East一样离去，但他永远不会后悔拥有过它。只是，狗也好，人也罢，在未来的很长一段时间内，他很难鼓起勇气去想象自己再拥有些什么了。

前台助理倒来一杯咖啡，让他坐在沙发上等候。走廊尽头的会议室传来纷杂模糊的声音，挠着他躁动的心脏。他还是觉得这里的日光灯太晃眼了，尽管它把墙上那排密密麻麻的漫画图纸照得格外鲜活。第一次来的时候他的确被这巨量的波普艺术震撼了，不停挑出那些陪伴过他童年的角色，也许有些激动过度。他们打趣说他的反应可以存下来作为他的试镜录影。

他的目光移到走廊角落的书架边，一位穿皮夹克的年轻人坐在凳子上翻看漫画样刊，脚尖不安分却带着稳当的节奏来回摩挲地毯。去看几本漫画吧，他想起Scarlett的话，起身往书架径直走去。

他瞥见那人手里捧着的漫画，上面铺满了手持盾牌做各种高难度战斗姿势的美国队长，没发现对方已经抬起眼来等待目光相撞。

你也是来谈电影的吧，皮夹克开口了。

是的，他主动和对方握手并介绍自己，Chris Evans。

皮夹克有些面熟，但他想不起在哪儿碰过面。也许是角度问题，皮夹克的眼睛有些大得过分，然而听到他的名字后又瞪大了一点，瞳里漏出些浅绿的光来。

我猜你就是书里飞来飞去的这个大家伙吧。

我不知道。谁知道呢？说不定是你。

我倒是想。上个月就来试镜了，结果接到电话，你知道的，又是那句“你很棒，但这不适合你”。

我很抱歉。

是啊，还蛮难过的。但我不又回到这儿了，即使不是作为美国队长。

我猜你是他吧。他伸出手，在摊开的漫画上找到那个永远跟在美国队长后头的小伙子。皮夹克点点头。不过你肯定不能穿着这身制服跑来跑去，他笑着说。

当然，刚才他们已经找我谈了快三个钟头。通常情况下我会紧张得要命，但我出奇地冷静，和他们把漫画都翻了一遍，我真的被这个角色吸引了。一想到有这么多东西可以演绎我就很高兴。

丝毫没被吓着？可不止一部电影呢。

我承认，的确有点吓人。可是你知道嘛，被拒绝已经是我的家常便饭了，在完成上一部电影之后我甚至准备回罗马尼亚——我来自那里——但我总有种感觉，我觉得我需要去一趟洛杉矶试镜。如果没有那一瞬的“感觉”，我也许就不会坐在这里和你讲话了。

说真的，我为你开心。这时助理走过来召他进会议室了，他却还没想起在哪儿见过皮夹克。所以，除了Bucky，你还叫什么？

叫我Sebastian就好了。

好的，Sebastian，有机会的话片场见。希望待会儿我能像你一样冷静。

不论做什么，保持痴迷就好了。

一走出角落，头顶的日光灯还是亮堂得刺痛眼睛。他想起来了。去年那次首映礼。面前的闪光灯宛如枪林弹雨，他几乎全程捂着眼走过红毯，要不是女伴挽着他估计要跌下台阶。他揉了揉眼，顺势扭头看下一个受害者是谁。受害者来了。那双大得过分的眼睛只是半眯起来，哪个方向的镁光绽开他就盯着哪个方向。瞧他的眼睛，女伴说，好像是它们在向那些该死的灯光开炮。

他竟以为那只是生活中平常又不那么平常的一天。


	8. 星期八

九十天了。

行程塞满大大小小的计划，已经装不下一条短讯或是一通电话的时间。六月没有生日祝福，八月也没有，估计谁也不愿想起四十岁很快就要来临，而他们浪费的时间早就不止九十天。

他再不留长发了，虽然指缝和发丝交错的感觉回想起来都好像天堂在挠痒痒，但至少他再用不着在被肉欲冲昏头脑时猜测那个狠狠拽着他发根的拳头到底是忿恨还是爽快。也不再吸烟了。却还是在口袋里装个打火机以备不时之需，用来撬开瓶盖，哪怕只是开一瓶巴黎水。

每个人都会放弃虚幻，同习惯过一辈子吗？

不敢相信自己当时居然问出这样一个狗屁不通的问题。现在看来，他既是他的虚幻，又是他的习惯。

丢了很多习惯，又多了新的。比如每次跑步望见那家餐馆他都要绕路。剃须频率回到了一周两次。住进酒店房间的第一件事是把便签纸藏进抽屉，为了不想起那封信。他无法想象那样的Chris，一个人失眠，数他的睫毛，爱意多到需要随手抓起床头柜的便签本倾泻出来，而他对此毫不知情。

他重新看了一遍London，想不通为什么电影里的“我爱你”都这么难讲出口。对他们，尤其对Chris来说，这三个字如同呼吸一样理所当然。只要他们再说话。而实际上最难说出口的是那三个字的反面：我不爱你了。

只要他开口，他就不会再继续被旧习惯支配下去，也不会再在意这是第几天。

九十一天了。

他在周六傍晚抵达多伦多，乘出租车前往切尔西酒店。才九月中旬不到，这里就比纽约先一步入秋，坐在车里他分不清街畔那些闪闪发光的金色究竟是落叶还是余晖。

经纪人为他整理衣领、检查头发，确定一切完美才让他下车。尽管狗仔早就和那些落叶一样被清扫走了。酒店大堂充斥电话和会面的交谈声，他径直走上一格即将关闭的电梯。身旁的宾客们同是前来参加电影节的，攀谈问好各祝好运，而他在角落戴上耳机，记住了餐厅在几层。他太饿了，饿得站着都能做梦。

终于走出电梯，这时Chris的短讯提示音久违地响了一下，他慌忙掏出手机时差点绊倒在毯子上，然后那提示音响了第二次，紧接着第三次。来了，希望的感觉来了，只不过这次几乎是从眼眶涌出来——老天，难道多伦多的圣诞节比纽约也要早？

**我看见你了。在大堂。**

**怎么你从没告诉我tiff这么累人？从早上九点到刚刚才结束。**

**明天早上十点回纽约。**

**七点半。三楼餐厅。只有一小时。**

Chris来了，穿着那件侧边破了个洞的白衫，话都没说一句就把几个月的空白和盘托出。真有你的。他的脸居然再度烧了起来，但很可惜不是为Chris。这事依旧让他难为情。把喷了香水的衣物送人依旧是他做过最肉麻的事，他甚至不敢想象它现在的味道。

他绕到他身后的餐桌，压低棒球帽，背对着坐下。如果他们还要再拍一部电影，那绝对是扮演这样训练有素的完美陌生人。现在他闻到了，没有一丝他的痕迹。那不再是他的衣服了。它成为了Chris的衣服，比Chris本身更要像Chris。

他不敢说今天的香水味很熟悉，但一旦混合了他的体味和汗液，他就能回想起一切。气味是多么可怕的载体啊，就是这些气味干预了人和人之间的蛋白质合成，潜入基因，久而久之，好像就谁也离不开谁似的。 

可是他曾经那么讨厌他的汗。在情热不同形态的呼吸声被放大时，那些滚烫的汗水传递到他身上，立刻变成冷的了。思绪又回到了清醒。他讨厌清醒。他疯了吗？如今他只想舔他的汗液。现在就想。现在就叫来服务员上一杯Chris干他时流的汗，一口饮尽，结果发现舌尖能尝到的只有苦咖啡。

最近还好吗？还好，你呢？不赖。完美陌生人的完美对话。

你似乎需要洗个澡。

你看起来很饿。

坐飞机前喝了点酒。

我知道。

Chris总是知道所有事情，有时甚至能在电话里的前五秒闻见他的酒味。虽然Sebastian怀疑他是否真的知道，他们现在应该戴上耳机，否则看起来就像两个自言自语的傻子。还好他们只是角落里压着棒球帽的旅客。

为了更完美，Sebastian拿起桌上的旅游杂志。加拿大的首都在哪里？他翻着杂志问，感觉好像回到了希腊，站在街边对着手机问出那个狗屁不通的问题。

Chris笑了，这让Sebastian突然想侧过头去看他的表情。多伦多，渥太华，或者蒙特利尔。可以是任何一个。

那么我会选蒙特利尔。

既然你可以选择，为什么你只有一小时？我们明明可以有一整夜。

我不知道。我们明明可以有一辈子，但我们不都是从星期一忙到星期天，在日程的间隙里都抽不出时间发短讯吗。

Chris不说话，保持着陌生人之间的完美沉默，他们看起来终于正常了。

我妈已经开始打算感恩节的事情了。一百年过后Chris终于开口。她让我叫上我最好的朋友。我说Scarlett肯定要带她的女儿和家人一起过。她问那么上次在首映夜和我跳舞的孩子呢？

我怀念和她跳舞的时候。

我爱你，各种意义上。但要不是她提醒，我会忘记，到头来你还是我最好的朋友。这点很难改变。我不想再过一年后，或者三年后，甚至是七年后，你又多了一个最讨厌的人。

奇怪。我爱你。明明是他们能说出的最无聊的话，可再次听见这三个字他就又彻底原谅他了。事实上，他还愿意爬到桌底亲吻那丑毙了的运动鞋尖让他再说一遍。而他只是他死死咬着口腔内壁的皮肉不让眼泪掉下来。

我现在就开始讨厌你了。

不知什么时候开始的，Chris在看着他。又不知从什么时候开始，他们第一次在餐厅里接吻，用杂志作掩护，然后一切都不重要了。也许没人看见，也许有人看见，他们只是角落里两位碰撞鸭舌帽的白痴旅客。

Lobby Hero首映晚会那晚，他们逃出了现场，由两条不同的路各自绕到中央公园，上演完美陌生人的殊途同归。

这次差不多，只不过他独自走回了酒店房间，再次倒在床上，留着门。

**亲爱的Chris：**

**我一直想要告诉你，我还记得自己第一次爱上你的时候，裸着身子躺在你身边，在那个小小的公寓里。我感觉自己成了未来宏大蓝图中的一部分，就像当年我们的父母一样，还有父母的父母。在此之前，我总觉得我能知晓人生中的一切，突然一束光照亮了我，唤醒了我。**

**这束光就是你。**

**周年快乐，我永远的爱人、朋友。**

他举起遥控让电视里的画面冻结，说这个故事实在太悲伤，停在这儿就好了。Chris吻他的眼睛，搭在他肩头的手指轻轻摩挲他的皮肤。有时他还蛮想念Chris在百老汇演Lobby Hero时留的胡子，可爱又可怜，总是让他想起Her里的Theodore。

或许他们两个都像Theodore，大部分时间都是一个人在这个世界里漫游，为手机里藏着的另一个人心醉心碎。

可是他们又幸运得多。他们都是人，可以触摸，可以流汗，两具肉身一丝不挂地躺在一起，互相聆听另一颗心脏的存在。Chris胸口的新纹身触手可及。

Chris坐了起来，问他想不想玩一个游戏。当然。于是歇在他肩头的手离开了，伸向床头。

Before We Go里的时空电话。这游戏完全可以打破他在衣服上喷香水的记录，成为他们俩都做过的最肉麻的事。但通过酒店房间拨出去的电话都是一次性的，退房之后电话的另一头就再也找不到你。他怎么会拒绝这种匿名的快感，披着穿越时空的保护壳获得吐露心声的权利。

Chris打给十年前的自己，握着听筒郑重其事：

嘿，哥们儿。我知道，我的声音对你来说会耳熟到吓人，尤其是在你已经受够了自己的关头。但不久之后你就会明白，无论做什么，保持痴迷就好了。就算你毫无头绪，也会有人来提醒你的。抓住提醒你的那个人。哪怕你错过电话，错过飞机，错过首映会，也不要错过这个痴迷的机会。

你呢，你想对他说些什么吗？

嘿，大个子。你可能还不认识我，但我知道你身上有一种该死的磁性魔法。这些年我见到你又离开你，每次再聚，从没完成的地方捡起来，总是那么容易。对了，记住这个咒语：摆拳勾拳刺拳。膝击正蹬扫踢。它会让我们拳打脚踢地滚到地上，或是床上。不过最好不要在你感到孤单的时候使用，耐心等吧。等到你准备好的时候。

他挂了电话。他们又开始接吻，像要把对方生吞活剥，或者，为了不说话。

我早就准备好了。Chris在每个吻的间隙说道。我会留在这张床上，他们也会知道我留下的原因，你可以搬来波士顿，周末我们可以带Dodger出门玩，哪怕窝在家里洗床单也好。只要你开口。

我不会开口的。

我知道。

剩下的吻变得又湿又咸。

他们被早上六点半的闹钟吵醒。Chris该赶回自己的房间收拾行李，然后飞回纽约。

Sebastian缩在被窝里露出一只眼，看着Chris从卫生间进进出出，一会剃须，一会刷牙，一会回讯息，用三分钟洗澡，一分钟穿衣服，最后把钱包塞进裤兜，在他额头轻轻印个吻，说继续睡吧。

把门留着。

为什么？

你总会忘记些什么要回来拿的。每次在我家过夜都是这样。

好的。Chris环视四周，又吻了他一下。那么，一会儿见。

再见。

他看着他离开，知道他不会再回来了，于是从床上爬起来扒着窗户试图从三十层的高度寻找那个身影。

十分钟过去了。

十五分钟过去了。

半个小时过去了。

Chris打开门回来了，踢掉鞋，扔开行李，放下装了咖啡和面包的纸袋，然后平躺在床上，拍拍床单示意他从窗边回来。他们都没说话，太阳在窗帘外把光也带回来了，倒出的咖啡渗过纸袋往下滴。

八点了。你知道我也没什么时间了。

我知道。星期八快乐。


End file.
